toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bishokukai
The Bishokukai '(美食會) are an evil organization that strives to steal rare ingredients through whatever means necessary for their own personal gain. Their long-term goal is to eventually put themselves at the top of their own Gourmet Empire, with GOD being the final ingredient they need in order establish this. Several members have had Gourmet Cells implanted in their bodies, which they then enhance by consuming the ingredients they steal. Within their ranks are some extremely powerful individuals, some of which are monstrous and hideous in appearance. Recently their main focus has been aimed towards the Gourmet World in search of GOD and other ingredients that will enhance their fighting capabilities. However, such ingredients require the skills of the best chefs in the world, so the organization has began targeting the IGO's top 100 listed chefs. Bases The Bishokukai have established bases for their organization in both the Human and Gourmet Worlds. The Bishokukai Human World Headquarters, a massive castle, is in the Forest of Sorrow "Thorn Wood". The Bishokukai Dining Kitchen is another castle situated on a narrow bridge-like structure high over the ocean. From the bottom of the castle falls a continuous stream of scraps which forms it's own island below the base, known as the Dust Zone. This may be a reference to the real-life Great Pacific Garbage Patch in the Pacific Ocean. The organization's major base is located in the Gourmet World, and seems to be where their boss resides. It appears as an enormous oval-shaped structure at the end of a giant tower connecting it with the ground. The base is so colossal that the top of it protrudes into the clouds, guarded by huge numbers of monstrous flying beasts. This facility in particular appears to be the main center for holding and utalizing chefs the Bishokukai have kidnapped and enslaved. It also seems to have additional importance, as most of the organization's highest ranking officers were present there during Ichiryuu's visit. Ranks and Organization There is a hierarchy within the Bishokukai where each member is given a specific rank, each with it's own powers and responsibilities. *'Boss is the highest ranking member of the organization that holds authority over all other members. This Rank is currently held by Midora. *'Waiter' is the Boss's right-hand man and usually second in both authority and power within the organization, though there have been exceptions to the latter. *'Sommelier' is a rank which there is little knowledge about, but it is assumed they work closely with the Waiter to match wines with the Boss's meals. *'Executive Chef' is the most skilled chef within the organization that holds reign over all other chefs. The only people above him in the organization are the Boss and Waiter. *'Assistant' is the Executive Chef's personal subordinate. The Assistant relays orders from the Executive Chef to lower ranking chefs regarding ingredients and preparations. It is unknown if they partake in preparing food or not. *'Head Chefs' is the chef rank directly below Executive, Head Chefs oversee the actions of all chefs below them. *'Sous Chefs' are the main supervisors of lower ranks such as the Branch Chiefs. While they seem to contribute to food preparation occasional, they primarily work in the field in order to capture powerful ingredients. *'Exclusive Saiseiya' is a Saiseiya that revives specific ingredients solely for the organization's use. It is unknown how high this rank falls in the main hierarchy, but they seem to be elite members. *'Branch Chiefs' are in charge of the organization's 6 branches. Each Branch Chief is in charge of a specific aspect for the organization. **'1st Branch' is the organization's strongest branch, charged as the exclusive guard under the Boss. **'2nd Branch' is the organization's intelligence-gathering hub. **'3rd Branch' is the organization's medical group. **'4th Branch' is the organization's tool manufacturer. **'5th Branch' is the organization's training and preparation center. **'6th Branch' is the organization's main base for gathering ingredients. *'Subordinates' are the lowest ranking members within the organization, and have a variety of jobs depending on their skills. There are several more specified ranks such as Mechanic which subordinates can hold. Weapons The Bishokukai utilizes three primary weapons in their search for rare ingredients and talented chefs. Two of these are Living Weapons, why the third being a robotic-based one. These weapons do not hold any specific rank in the organization's hierarchy, but are immense in numbers and make Bishokukai a force to be reckoned with even without having to call upon their ranked members. *The GT Robos *The Nitro *The Lye-Beasts GT Robos and Nitros are the organization's primary force for capturing ingredients and capturing chefs, but they are rarely deployed in large numbers. Lye-Beasts are animals artificially created as soldiers, and while their appearance and strength vary from beast to beast, all of them are dangerous and require much skill to be defeated. Known Members Trivia *This article was rewritten by Yahoo. *To better have ways of being able to post a rank on someone, these restrictions will be added to the requirement of making a Bishokukai: **Members bellow that of Sous Chef, everyone is able to make the ranks of Subordinates, Branch Chiefs, and Exclusive Saiseiya. **For highers up from Sous Chef, excluding Boss due to Midora's current reign and founding of the Bishokukai, they must be at least either in their 40's or higher depending on which position is chosen for a character. **For Waiter, they must at least be in their late thirties. **For any other cooking terms introduced in the anime/manga, we will work on adjusting them to have it better for everyone to post their position. *It is not clear on what the Bishokukai 1st and 3rd branch do, but for the time being, both will have fanon positions. Category:Organization Category:Term Category:Bishokukai Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Group